Field
The present invention relates to motion estimation and, particularly, estimating local motion of a user during a physical exercise.
Description of the Related Art
There exist some commercial solutions for estimation local motion of a user during a physical exercise. The local motion may refer to motion of an arm or a leg or another part of a human body with respect to overall motion of the human body, e.g. motion of a centre of mass of the human body. The local motion is typically measured and estimated by using motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes.